


Никто не умер, никто не выжил

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Тору, получавшему огромное количество ран во множестве боев, неизвестно, насколько мучительным должен был оказаться удар, повлекший за собой смерть почти бессмертного существа. Но это в полной мере должен знать брат: он умер, умер второй раз, и снова его старший не оказался рядом в нужный момент.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Никто не умер, никто не выжил

Наверное, это больно. Тору, получавшему огромное количество ран во множестве боев, неизвестно, насколько мучительным должен был оказаться удар, повлекший за собой смерть почти бессмертного существа. Но это в полной мере должен знать брат: он умер, умер второй раз, и снова его старший не оказался рядом в нужный момент. Зато теперь он мог быть поблизости столько, сколько угодно. Хоть всю вечность.

Пещера небольшая, свет через узкую расщелину почти не проникал, и Джейн развела костер, стараясь согреть замерзшие руки. Она мельком посмотрела на безмолвного бога, сидящего спиной к входу, закрытому огромным камнем, чтобы воздух, наполненный ядовитой пылью и пеплом мертвого мира, не проникал в их убежище. «Переждем бурю, — сказал он, — потом мы вернемся в Асгард той тропой, что пришли». Ни слова больше не смогла услышать смертная от сына Одина, бережно прижимавшего к своей груди бесценный сверток — тело, завернутое в алый плащ. Как они найдут дорогу обратно, если не смогли вернуться к брошенному кораблю, заплутав в скалах-близнецах, девушка не представляла, но, встречаясь взглядом с глазами бога, потемневшими, как грозовое небо, не решалась перечить. Испытывая голод, — спешно покидая золотой город, никто не позаботился о провианте, — она, измотанная долгим днем, погрузилась в беспокойный сон, полный сумрачных видений.

— Это я должен просить прощенья, — едва слышно произнес Тор, обращаясь к свертку на своих коленях.

Смертная спала, прислонившись к холодной стене; тихий голос бога грома не разбудил ее, лишь веки чуть дрогнули, да кисть безвольно соскользнула с колен.

Сын Одина винил в случившемся только себя: самоуверенный дурак, приведший в мир врага смертную, которая так же могла бы погибнуть от рук эльфов. Привязанность, которая может продлиться две сотых от его долгого существования, разрушила близость, должную растянуться на многие века. Желание обладать иноземной девушкой затмило детство и юность, проведенные вместе с братом; глупая выходка во время коронации и слепая ярость Локи после нее сломали связь куда более глубокую, чем родство.

Это уничтожило даже их необходимость любовников друг в друге. За два прошедших года образовавшаяся пропасть только расширилась, поглотила бесчисленные ночи и дни, проведенные вместе, и превратила каждую встречу в ожесточенную перепалку. Но если бы бог грома знал наперед, чем закончится его поход, то и шагу не ступил бы из-за высоких стен Асгарда, найдя другой способ извлечь Эфир. Если бы только он не ослушался отца, брат был бы жив, а угроза разрушения миров не оказалась столь явной. До Схождения оставалось все меньше времени, но еще раз испытывать судьбу и пытаться самому убить древних тварей — слишком самоуверенно. Вернувшись в Асгард, он возглавит войско, поднятое для борьбы с эльфами, но лишь как командир, верно исполняющий приказы своего царя. Никто больше не должен погибнуть из-за его самонадеянности.

Джейн, невольная свидетельница случившегося, своим присутствием заставляла сдерживать эмоции — не нужно ей видеть слабость того, кто был для ее рода богом. В прошлый раз, лишившись брата на Радужном мосту, Тор проводил все время в одиночестве, избегая шумных гулянок и приходя в тренировочные комнаты только в ночные часы. Тогда скорбь была не столь ощутима; оставалась незримая надежда, которая оказалась единственной правдой. Сейчас же мертвая тяжесть на коленях лишала веры в возможное чудо.

Оказалось, что чужеродный воздух Свартальфхейма отравлял не только живых; тело, скрытое плащом, все еще оставалось подвижным, не костенея, словно не было бесконечно-длинного перехода через голые вершины, под завываниями ветра, норовившего сбить с ног и засыпать раскрошившейся землей. Сын Одина отогнул угол ткани, открывая бледное, осунувшееся лицо с заострившимися чертами; кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени на впалые щеки, бескровные губы казались еще тоньше, чем всегда. Бережно убрав прядь, упавшую на лоб, Тор не мог отвести взгляда от изменившегося лика собственного брата, казавшегося сейчас еще красивее, чем прежде.

— Ты был прав, слышишь? — бог грома растянул губы в улыбке, представляя, как бы эти слова подействовали на Локи. — Я не смог защитить мать. Я потерял тебя. Какой из меня может быть правитель, если я не в силах…

Пальцы воина мягко огладили скулу, спустившись к подбородку.

— Мы вернемся домой утром, как стихнет буря, — справившись с голосом, продолжил Тор, неровными движениями сдергивая плащ с безмолвного тела. — Царевич Асгарда достоин всех почестей, что даруются павшим в бою. Отец… — найдя ледяную руку, бог грома вцепился в нее, притягивая к своей груди. — Я не знаю, как скажу ему об этом. О том, что я снова не смог защитить тебя. Если бы ты видел, как все скорбели после случившегося на Биврёсте, ты бы вернулся из Мидгарда со мной сразу, и ничего бы…

Голос предательски дрогнул, и сын Одина замолк, с нежностью держа в своих руках изящную кисть. Дрожащими пальцами он гладил узкую ладонь, проводя ногтями по глубоким линиям, невесомо трогал застарелый шрам, оставленный резким взмахом кинжала, стараясь навсегда запомнить такие обыденные прикосновения, которые вскоре станут недоступны. Тор коснулся фаланг, чуть надавливая, прошелся по выступающим косточкам и соскользнул на запястье, притрагиваясь к венам, проступавшим под кожей, в нелепой надежде ощутить пульсацию крови. Забываясь, сын Одина прижался ладонью к ладони, сплетая пальцы, сжимая слишком сильно. Хрупкие, словно не мужчине принадлежавшие, они всегда завораживали Тора, нередко причинявшего боль своими грубыми прикосновениями; опомнившись, он ослабил хватку, выпуская бледную кисть. Локи очень сердился, когда брат, увлекшись, оставлял на его коже синяки, называл неуклюжим медведем, за что и получил насмешливое звание «царевны», которое при каждом упоминании заставляло его дрожать от гнева.

— Ты такой красивый, Локи. Моя царевна, — тихий, совсем неразборчивый шепот. Тор, ощущая боль, расползающуюся в области сердца, прижавшись лбом ко лбу, поцеловал ледяные губы. Они разошлись от настойчивого прикосновения, и язык уперся в ровную кромку плотно стиснутых зубов. Во мгновение ощутив весь ужас содеянного, сын Одина отстранился, но единственный возможный свидетель крепко спал, тяжело дыша во сне. Страх и секундная брезгливость отошли на второй план, и бог, бросив еще один недоверчивый взгляд на смертную, вновь низко склонился над мертвым телом. В этот раз, надавив подушечкой большого пальца на нужную точку между верхней и нижней челюстью, почти за ухом, он мягко прихватил верхнюю губу своими, чуть сжав, все еще не решаясь повторить только что сотворенное. Но тело в руках слишком желанно — множество прикосновений было не сделано, а слов не сказано, но говорить уже поздно, осталось только запоминать последние касания. Легко скользнув между механически разжатыми зубами, Тор ощутил холод мертвого нутра и, неспешно исследуя знакомую глубину рта, наткнулся на что-то осклизлое, что в первое мгновение принял за трупного червя, но потом понял, что это всего лишь недвижный язык. Исступленно терзая бледные губы, он привычным движением положил ладонь на шею брата, под волосами, — это был только их жест, интимный и сокровенный, от которого Локи терял остатки самообладания.

Чувствуя внутреннюю дрожь, Тор, плотно сомкнув веки, окунаясь только в ощущения, пытался вообразить, что на его коленях всего лишь крепко спящий брат, которого нужно разбудить. Освободив горло от ворота доспеха свободной рукой, сын Одина нежно огладил знакомое место, там, где должна часто пульсировать тонкая голубоватая жилка, но почувствовал лишь холод кожи, словно покрытой воском. Проведя подушечками пальцев вверх до мочки уха, бог безмолвно уткнулся в изгиб плеча и замер, зарываясь лицом в разметанные волосы. В его руках Локи всегда стонал, стонал так, что брат опасался, что весь дворец слышит утехи двух царевичей. Безмолвие было самым страшным, оно словно подводило черту, за которой все изменится и никогда уже не станет прежним.

Тупая, мучительная боль, скопившаяся в груди, под громоздким доспехом, заливала все тело, проникая в мозг, вытекая горячими каплями, срывавшимися с кончика носа и падавшими на бледную шею и смоляные волосы. Вцепившись в наплечник, стараясь загнать внутрь рвущийся из горла крик, Тор поранил руку об острый край и размазал кровь по металлу, бесконтрольно оглаживая его.

Холодные пальцы, освобожденные из плена воинских кистей, невесомо сжали запястье, не сокрытое наручем, и сын Одина поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с ярко-зелеными глазами, подернутыми влажной дымкой.

— Почему ты такой идиот, Тор?


End file.
